


SURGE: New Forvlans

by HonestCriminal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Fantasy, Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCriminal/pseuds/HonestCriminal
Summary: It started with the mist.  Then came the Surges. That's how society as they all knew it fell. Thirty two years on and a once loud civilized world was now the land of the CZ; Civilian Zones, RK; Rogue Killers, and of course; the Rogues. Nathan Fawn, a civilian and solider of a zone specialized in bringing back rogues to save them and his teammates Tiana Martinez and Joseph Maddings are forced into a journey across the country to save the other CZs, but what happens when a long journey turns into a reality that stops fate itself?
Kudos: 1





	SURGE: New Forvlans

The entire world fell silent, for that smallest moment felt like forever. Everyone’s hearts stopped in union that day. Remembering the colour of that mist that engulfed them. A colour they’d never seen. Some described it as almost violet. Some others say orange. That was it. The start of it all.

The entire world fell silent, for everyone hitched their breaths once they realized what they were given. Everyone had a gift. Some called it a curse. But just like existence alone ; for something so unknown can life itself only be seen as good or evil within our eyes.

The entire world fell silent, for the fallout had settled in a world once civilized. A loud society; quiet.

The entire world fell silent, for I was given a gift to decide fate itself. Life and death. But that’s not me. I’m not the antagonist. I was just a boy.

My name… is Kieran.

  
  


“Shit! Joe, run!”

“JOSEPH, WE HAVE TO RUN!  **_NOW!_ ** ”

The three soldiers ran into the dark woods; the loud shrieks behind them grew louder as their enemy started to charge at them through the darkness that now engulfed them. 

“Don’t take them off!” the man in front exclaimed, his hand going to a headset over his head, cupping the muff around his ear. “Stay on my heels!”

The two behind him visibly winced, the earpieces under their earmuffs were loud; loud enough to also be used for noise cancelling the outside world.

" ** _ROGUE! KILLERS!_** ” the person behind the three soldiers shouted at the top of his lungs, his mouth splitting at the sides as he screamed.

“Oh, fuck this!” Joseph stopped again, his large black sneakers sliding across the wet leaves of the forest floor.

“JOE!” the woman’s voice called out again, the other two soldiers also quickly coming to a halt.

Joseph pulled on the large gun wrapped around his torso and aimed it at the man sprinting towards him.

“The gun won’t do shit, Joe!” the woman called out. She started to run over towards her comrade, the black curls in her small ponytail bouncing as she ran.

“Yea, it will,” Joseph slammed the palm of his hand against the back of the stock, “take this, asshole!”

Just before the woman raised her own hand, Joseph fired the gun, glowing red bullets shot out from within the barrel and hurled towards the screaming man. The man let out another scream but the bullets penetrated the waves, turning to small flames. 

“YOU-!”

**_BOOM._ **

Just as those small flames touched his skin, a loud explosion echoed throughout the trees. The bark around the once screaming man was now burning; holding onto the red fire like it was a crying baby. The man had been silenced, the only sound now was the flickering of the flames that hung onto the wet ground and trees.

“Joe, are you crazy?!” the woman grabbed at the man’s jacket and spun him around.

“I did what I had to do, Tiana!” Joseph exclaimed, “would you rather we died by a pathetic rogue?!”

Tiana grit her teeth, the tattoo under her eye crunching with her face.

“We have to go,” the other soldier spoke up, “there'll be water surges that can deal with this.”

“Nathan-“ Tiana frowned.

“We’ll die for real if we stay,” he replied, cutting her off. “We have no body to bring back anyway now.”

“If we did, they would be bringin’ ours back too,” Joseph scoffed, his brown eyes narrowing at the other man.

“Not if Jules was with us,” Nathan countered, his voice lowering. 

“Well, they’re not!” Tiana exclaimed, breaking the boys up now. “Let’s go before we turn to ash, shall we?!”

Joseph groaned and turned away, the three soldiers ran through the forest, escaping the flames that grew wider with the minute.

“So, he’s dead?”

“We were going to outrun him, sir, but Joe…” Nathan spoke up, “...decided to take a risk.”

“A risk that saved our asses!” Joseph exclaimed, stepping forward. His dark brown almost doe eyes narrowed at the man leaning against a desk in front of him, “if I didn’t take that  _ ‘risk’ _ , Verno, we’d be dead!”

“You could’ve put him down,” the man replied, his voice was calm but scary, his fingertips tightened on the edge of the desk that he leaned on. “You killed another rogue, Mr Maddings.”

“Maybe we could’ve had a chance if Jules were with us,” Joseph replied through grit teeth, “ _ sir. _ ”

“I should have assessed the situation before going in,” Nathan spoke up now, his voice was stern and low. “I apologize. I’ll take responsibility for-“

“No, you will not,” Verno replied.

“ **_Bullshit!_ ** ” Joseph raised his voice again, “there was no situation to assess! That rogue piece of shit wouldn’t have come with us regardless! You expect these assholes to suddenly care when we say please and thank you?”

“ _ You did, _ did you not, Joseph?”

Joseph’s eyes widened, his brows raising quickly as he darted his head back. He grit his teeth again before getting closer to his superior, “fuck you!”

The taller man quickly stepped forward, grabbing Joseph by the collar of his jacket, “you… need to watch your fucking mouth around me, Joseph. You can easily become rogue like your old friends. Discarded or dead. You decide.”

“You mother-!”

“Sir,” Tiana’s voice finally cut through the tension. “I think what Joe is trying to say… is that maybe having Jules with us will make these missions a lot easier.”

“Jules is under supervision,” Verno replied, letting go of Joseph’s jacket. “They will not be joining your team until they have served their punishment days.”

“Sir, that’s two weeks away,” Tiana replied.

“Then they shall learn in those two weeks that using their Surges outside of the walls is not permitted.”

“Then we’ll all fucking die soon enough, won’t we?” Joseph scoffed in his face. “Dismissed?”

“...” Verno fell silent as he watched the anger and frustration boil in Joseph’s face, “dismissed.”

Joseph scoffed and walked away, kicking the door open before walking through.

“Joe!” Tiana groaned, catching up to her comrade. “You have to learn you can’t just talk to Verno like that!”

“Think I give a shit, tiny?!” Joseph groaned, his hands in his pockets as he paced down the hall.

“You should!” Tiana replied, “you’ve been here ten months and you still act like an RK!”

“Well, news flash, twerp!” Joseph finally stopped, turning to the much smaller girl in front of him, “that’s what I was! That’s what I’ve been trained to do for ten god damn years! Ten months mean shit to me!” He turned away and started to walk off again.

“Then why haven’t you left?!” Tiana called out, following him again.

Joseph ignored her and kept walking until he came to a stop by a door. He banged his fist in the door, “Sparkles! Open up!”

“Joe, I said stop!” Tiana reached out to grab Joseph’s arm when the door opened.

“Joe,” a tall black man spoke up as they opened the door fully, “I thought you two weren’t supposed to be back for a few more days.”

“You’re not lingerin’ in your goddamn room any longer,” Joseph snapped.

“We had to… flee and then… Joe put the rogue down,” Tiana explained. “Jules, listen, before you say anything-“

“Look, I know,” Jules replied, “you’re tired of me apologizing; but I’m sorry I couldn’t be there. I-“

“You have shit to apologize for!” Joseph exclaimed, pulling one of his hands from his pockets and throwing it out to the side. “What you should be doing, Sparkles, is telling Verno that he’s a dumbass! You don’t deserve  _ punishment _ for helping your goddamn friends!”

“I broke the rules, Joe, you know that.”

“Well, sometimes these precious  _ rules _ of this place  _ need _ to be broken!” Joseph snapped back.

Tiana places her hand on Joe’s arm, “Joe…” Her golden hues shifted to a few of the other residents opening their doors.

“Verno can’t just treat them like that,” Joe replied, softening his voice ever so slightly. “Jules saves our asses, if it wasn’t for them, we-“

“You saved your team this time, Joe,” Jules smiled.

“...”

“Joe,” Jules spoke up again. As Joseph turned his attention back to them, Jules nodded reassuringly; “it’ll be alright. Just two more weeks.”

Joseph’s brows furrowed, an annoyed look was clear in his dark brown eyes. He huffed and turned away, walking off down the hall. He turned to one of the residents, “show’s over, dipshit,” he scoffed before walking through the double doors at the end of the hall.


End file.
